KILLZONE Dawn of the Helghast
by Choco Scorpion Bat
Summary: After the ISA murder Autarch Visari, the Helghast are left with nothing but vengeance. Broken, defeated, and pushed to the brink, they wonder who will take the throne of their beloved leader. Mael Radec takes up the challenge, and shows the ISA what happens when you kill a Helghast Emperor. Non-canon.


A/N: This is my first KILLZONE® story, and an exciting undertaking for me. I love the KILLZONE® saga almost as much as I love Japan, and that is a lot of love. This labor of love will not be canon, but will reference events from the main series, including Liberation and Mercenary. The main character in this little experiment will be Colonel Radec, my favorite character in KILLZONE® 2, and the franchise as a whole, followed by Emperor Visari. Now, I present to you, KILLZONE® Dawn of the Helghast!

PART I

* * *

PROLOGUE

Colonel Radec stood on the balcony of Visari Palace, overlooking the city of Pyrrus, drenched in the shadows high rising buildings and monuments. His rebreather rattled deeply, purifying the toxic air and transforming it into life-giving oxygen. Radec placed a hand on the stone railing, deep in thought, as the clouds above Pyrrus closed in on the sun, blocking all light, and casting the city into darkness. Radec sighed. Was this a sign? Was the war finally coming to Helghan? Radec was not a religious man, but recent events gave cause to contemplate. Was a divine hand playing some role in this war? If so, who was this being giving aide to? Radec doubted it was to the Helghast cause. They had suffered too many defeats.

Radec grunted and turned around to head inside the palace. He was greeted by Emperor Visari, and immediately snapped to attention, saluting his lord. Visari waved his right hand, and walked towards his most trusted officer.

"At ease, Radec," he said, and placed both hands on the balcony. Radec relaxed and stood behind the Autarch, hands behind his back. Both men were quiet, with the exception of Radec's rebreather. Visari spoke up without facing Radec.

"Radec, do you believe in God?"

"My Autarch?"

"It is a simple question, Colonel."

Radec hesitated. "I... am not sure, my Autarch."

Visari chuckled, and straightened up, clasping his hands behind his back. Radec remained stoic, unsure of where this was headed.

"Colonel, when you look at the sky, do you ever wonder if some divine being is nestled up there, toying with the universe?"

"At times, sir."

"I see. A fair enough answer."

"Sir."

"Permission to speak."

"I... am not sure what you are getting at."

"Nor am I, Radec." Visari placed his hands on the railing once more. "Nor am I."

Radec's communicator beeped, interrupting the silence. Radec put a finger to his ear.

"Sir, the ISA have broken through our defenses! They're wiping out our men as quickly as we land -ARGH!"

"Marek? Marek! Shit!"

In the distance, an explosion lit up the darkness. Radec put a hand on Visari's shoulder, urging him to walk.

"My Autarch, we must get you to safety. The ISA could be here any minute."

Visari nodded, and followed Radec into the palace. Radec stopped at the door and held a hand up to stop Visari.

"My Autarch, get behind me." Radec pulled out his StA-18 pistol kicked open the door, surprising a Helghast guard. Radec waved the Autarch over.

"It's clear, sir." Turning to the Helghast guard, he stared daggers.

"Rally the troops. The ISA are here."

The Helghast nodded and ran down the hall. Radec went west, followed by Visari.

"Autarch, we must get you out of Pyrrus. The ISA will attempt to capture you here."

Visari shook his head. "No, take me to the conference room. I have a message for the people." Radec stopped.

"But, sir, it's too dangerous! The ISA are here in the city!"

"Now, Radec! Or must I shoot you, myself?"

Radec nodded, and kicked the door open to the north wing. Finding it empty, Radec escorted the Autarch down the hall, not pausing for any reason. outside, explosions could be heard. Glancing briefly out of the window, Radec saw a building crumble.

"My Autarch, we have arrived."

"Guard the entrance."

"Sir."

Visari disappeared into the chamber, and Radec stood at attention. He could clearly hear Visari's voice through the door.

"My people... Sons and Daughters of Helghan. This much I vow: The history of these days will be written in blood!..."

* * *

How was the prologue? This is my first attempt ar a KILLZONE® story, so don't hold back!


End file.
